


Drives me Insane

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, GTAV AU, M/M, Raywood, ryan goes a little cray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan squeezed Ray's hand tighter, pulling I'm away from the man at the bar. "Ry-" Ray started, but Ryan turned to face him, face red with rage or maybe it was his face paint.<br/>"I love you." Ryan started, tracing a finger on Ray's cheek. Ray backed up, Ryan huffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drives me Insane

  The drunk man placed his calloused hand on Ray's thigh, rubbing large circles. Ray scooted back uncomfortably, and turned to his soda. "C'mmmon Babbbby." Te man slurred. "Give a littttlee." He giggled and moved closer to Ray.

  "No I'm good." Ray stated swatting his hand away. He attempted to slide off the stool to get away. The man just placed a hand on his chest.

  "You are good! You're seeeexxy!" He licked his  lips. "Got a boyfriend?" He whispered to the puerto Rican. 

  A large voice said from behind Ray. "Actually he does, and if you want to keep that hand, take it off him." Ryan said. He placed his hands on Ray's shoulders. Ray gulped. 

  "C'mon,  _baby._ " Ryan squeezed Ray's hand tighter, pulling I'm away from the man at the bar. "Ry-" Ray started, but Ryan turned to face him, face red with rage. Or maybe it was just his face paint.

 

 Ryan led Ray out of the crowded bar and to his car. "I love you." Ryan started, tracing a finger on Ray's cheek. Ray shook his head and backed up, Ryan huffed.

  "Sorry, I thought he'd go away." Ray explained, looking away. Ryan placed his hand on the steering wheel, he rubbed his face, smearing the colors further.

  "You let it happen, don't you?" Ryan trembled with anger. "You like when other fucks have their hands on you." He growled.

  Ray put a gentle hand on his forearm putting an end to the trembling. "No, I only like when you put your hands on me."

 Ryan was still hunched over but a small smile tested on his face. "Really?" He asked. 

  Ray smiled, knowing where this was heading. "Especially when you trail your hand on my arm, and you kiss me like it'll save your life." Ryan sat up, tilting his head and leaning into Ray, capturing his lips with his own. 

  "Like that?" He asked pulling away. Ray nodded, catching his breath.

  "Yeah." He panted. He crawled over the seat and put his knees on either side of Ryan's legs. Ryan slid his shirt up exposing Ray's scarred abdomen and chest. 

  "Sorry, I overreacted." Ryan slid his hands up and down the sides of Ray's hips. Ray shook his head.

  "No I-it's alright, I get it." Ray pushed their foreheads together. Ryan sighed and pushed his hips down so Ray sat on his lap and they were face to face.

  "It just makes me mad to see the most beautiful creature I've seen, in the hands of some cockbite." Ryan reassured Ray. "I love you. So much." 

  "I love you too, my king." Ray teased, kissing him.

  "I swear, you wear a crown to a heist  _one_ time and you're 'The Mad King'" Ryan laughed. Ray smiled.

  They went home and nighttime festivities ensured.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. I'm not sure I like this, so blefh.


End file.
